Necesito Dinero
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia creada pra la GF 2019, con El Clan Alba Highland s Andrew, donde se toma la idea de la pobreza en la que vive Candy y en la que se encuentra a Albert. Deseando que les guste, recuerden, los finales se escriben mejor, cuando respetamos cualquier tipo de creación.
1. ¡Sin manto, ni cama!

**FIC**

**GF 2019**

**C.A.H.A.**

_**Necesito Dinero**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

El hogar de Pony era algo que ya estaba muy lejos, ya no podía continuar viviendo a expensas de dar el servicio de enfermería, habían sido años de trabajos varios, hospitales que te contrataban por un periodo corto y otros tantos despidos sin trabajos largos. Pagar renta, ya no era tan posible, vivir con las compañeras, ya no se podía después de quedarse sin un ingreso constante. Irse a otro lugar, no era tan fácil, todos estaban en similares circunstancias, al que consideraba su mejor amigo, ya estaba casado, Tom se había quedado en el rancho de su padre. Y pedirle ayuda, después de que su mujer ya iba por el tercer hijo, no era lo más prudente.

Las amigas que conoció hacía años que estaban casadas y algunas estaban de viaje y no podía contactarlas. Volver al hogar, era ser la carga de casa, debido a que ya contaban con tres enfermeras y todas vivían ahí, ayudando con los niños, que casualidad, ella misma las había recomendado y ahora se encontraba de nuevo sin trabajo. El doctor Martin, si, el pudiera darle de nuevo trabajo, pero si seguía bebiendo, que le podía esperar, aun así, no podía darle alojamiento, solo trabajo gratuito.

En ese dilema se encontraba, con su maleta con su maleta a un lado y viendo las aves volar al sur, pronto llegaría el invierno y estaba sin un lugar donde dormir. A lo lejos vio a un hombre con un saco en el hombro, lo notaba desorientado, mirando hacia el sol con un… animal que él había saltado al hombro ¡Por Dios!

Corría a ayudarlo, cuando el animalito al verla se asustaba y salía directo al árbol cercano.

\- ¡Tranquila Pupe! Es solo una chica.

\- Pensé que le había… brincado para atacarlo. ¿la conoce? ¡por Dios! Si hasta la llamó por su nombre.

\- Si, es mi amiga.

\- ¿Su amiga?

\- Si. Ambos vieron hacia el árbol donde cuidadosa, la mofeta salía asomándose a mirar a la dama que con sus ojos muy grandes la veía.

\- Ven Pupé, la señorita no quiere hacerte daño. Solo que no sabía que eres una dama. Candy giraba a verlo, con una dulce sonrisa el hombre la miraba, mientras estiraba el brazo para que la mascota, se subiera de nuevo a su hombro. - Veo que no le asustan los animales.

\- No. También tenía una mascota, pero se quedó en un bosque muy bonito y estoy segura de que al menos tiene un buen hogar. Bajaba el rostro desanimada y él al notarlo le preguntaba,

\- ¿Y usted no?

\- En estos momentos no. Espero encontrar mañana trabajo y ya luego veré si puedo conseguir donde vivir.

\- Lo siento. Por eso esta usted sola a estas horas, cuando ya va a anochecer.

\- Si. Lo vi a lo lejos y por un momento pensé que estaba mal, luego vi a su mascota y…

\- Ya veo. Pero que le puede pedir este lugar tan bello, con este manto de estrellas, y una cama confortable de verde pasto, es saludable.

\- ¿cama? ¿manto? Por favor, es usted un poeta muy imaginativo. Espere un par de semanas a ver si con la nieve, se le blanquean las sabanas y piensa que su manto es cálido y su tapete verde yace escondido.

El hombre con un zorrillo al hombro soltaba una sonora carcajada, al escuchar como la dama era pesimista y ya se veía sin casa en dos semanas, y para colmo sin cobijas.

Con el rostro colmado de incredulidad, admiraba que, aun siendo un vagabundo, sonreía bastante bien, era alegre, portaba un animal algo difícil de domesticar, no sufría por sus evidentes necesidades de hogar y era tan optimista al saberse en un bosque, como si fuera a la casita de un árbol a refugiarse en cualquier momento. Al solo imaginarlo no pudo evitar reír, mirando a ese par, ella también reía por su imaginación tan divertida.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Esta historia se escribe actualmente para los aportes de creatividad de la Guerra Florida 2019**_

_**Deseando poder finalizar esta historia como parte de la meta de este mes, espero les sea de su agrado**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Una casa rodante

**FIC**

**GF 2019**

**C.A.H.A.**

_**Necesito Dinero**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

**Capitulo II**

**Una casa rodante**

Después de presentarse, la conversación continuaba, como todo un caballero, el le ofrecía su hogar, asegurando que no serían juntos, y que contaba con otra dama, que le haría compañía. Al llegar por varias veredas, una camioneta, era el hogar del vagabundo llamado Albert, ahí tenía cama, cocina, baño y una improvisada regadera. Le ofreció dormir bien, el lo haría en un saco a parte y ella estaría acompañada de Pupé, quien parecía muy soñolienta y además friolenta.

La noche paso tan tranquila, jamás había dormido tan placenteramente, ella estaba tan a gusto, que al amanecer percibía una caricia húmeda en su rostro, asustada por el abuso, del lugar en el que dormía, abría lentamente los ojos, y la lengua de Pupé era la que la humedecía, con un suspiro de alivio, le sonreía a la mofeta, pensaba que su dueño ya era un hombre que besaba a las mujeres para despertarlas, pero al verlo afuera, olía a un café y algo que cocinaba, la hacía notar, que tenía muchas horas sin alimentos probar.

\- Buenos días, Candy.

\- Buenos días, Albert.

\- Eres tan dormilona, como esa perezosa de Pupé.

\- Lo siento, es que nos dormimos muy tarde. Un sonido de su estomago rugió y a todos sorprendía, con cierta satisfacción el vagabundo en un plato muy refinado, le servía un pan, unos huevos y hasta algo de carne tenía. El almuerzo estaba delicioso, al parecer los tres eran de buen comer. Candy dejaría su maleta, para ir a buscar trabajo, el esperaría a que lo encontrara y la ayudaría a colocarse en un lugar para vivir. Mientras tanto, podría quedarse por unos días como parte de la familia de Pupé. Porque ella era ahora la dama de compañía de la invitada que ambos tenían.

Fueron horas, de enfermera buscar y solo pudo encontrar ya muy tarde, de limpieza en un hostal, ahí podría tener un cuarto donde dormir, pero el señor que administraba se notaba algo malévolo, no le daba buena impresión, así que le aseguraba que ella tenía un hogar estable, solo el trabajo requería.

Ya era muy noche, cuando por fin tomaba las veredas para ir a ver a Pupé y a Albert, darles la buena noticia de que había encontrado trabajo estable. Un ruido la inquietó, dos voces la dejaron helada, un par de hombres algo malo tramaban, ella con cuidado trataba de no hacer ruido, mientras que desde lejos veía a Albert sentado frente a fuego leyendo un libro.

Los hombres corrieron y en la cabeza le dieron, ella salió detrás y con una barra de la misma camioneta los empezaba a golpear para a su amigo ayudar, Albert de inmediato reaccionaba tratando de dar golpes acertados y ella colocándose a su espalda continuaba con la barra dale y dale como si de un bulto se tratara.

\- ¡Cuidado, Candy!

\- ¡Tras de ti, Albert!

Una pelea muy injusta, al sacar armas de sus bolsillos, pero él parecía saber lo que hacía y de inmediato se defendía. Un disparo se escuchaba y todo se tranquilizaba, salían corriendo los malos y Candy asustada buscaba ver a Albert a salvo. Un rozón, en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo caer y con la orilla del fuego en una piedra descanso su cabeza.

El llanto desesperado, el ruido a lo lejos. Candy tomaba las cosas, subía a Albert a la casa rodante. Trataba de mover el vehículo, para que no llegara la policía, y al estar de manera escondida, lo seguro es que el terreno, no les pertenecía.

\- Tranquilo Albert, te llevaré con el doctor Martin. Verás que te pondrás bien.

La camioneta mal estacionada, el herido bastante grande y pesado, sin poderlo mover. El Dr. Martin con una copa en la mano, notando con alivio que solo se trataba de un rozón en el brazo, el golpe en la cabeza era lo que sangraba más, pero no había abertura profunda, y no podía suturar, tuvo que ser ella, la que lo hacía con limpieza, esmero y cuidado.

\- Estará bien, Pupé, no te preocupes.

\- ¡he Candy! ¿Ya tienes novio?

\- ¡Oh Dr. Martin! Ya había dejado de beber, que está usted haciendo de nuevo, perdiendo su profesión, mire que lo necesitamos y usted no puede ayudarnos.

Avergonzado, dejaba la copa de lado, se iba a su habitación. Mientras Candy cubría con cuidado a Albert en la camioneta. Ahora era ella la que no podía dormir, y del trabajo ni hablar, como se iba a presentar, si tenía que esperar a que Albert se recuperara.

Salía a tirar las gasas, y vio que la camioneta estaba mal estacionada, con mucho cuidado, la metía al terreno de la casa del Dr. Martin, esperando así tener un lugar donde no tener que pagar.

Pupe dormía con él, definitivamente ella si alcanzaba cama, ahora a Candy le tocaba el saco de dormir. Tan suave que había descansado y ahora le tocaba el pasillo, pues afuera el viento soplaba y comenzaba a correr algo de frío.

La mañana llegaba y ella era la que ponía el café, esta vez desde adentro de la camioneta, pues afuera estaba lloviendo. El dolor en la cabeza, lo hizo gritar y ella con cuidado, lo fue a tranquilizar.

\- Espera Albert. Todo esta bien. No te muevas demasiado, te abriste la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Oh Dios! Te afecto el golpe. Espera, deja voy por el doctor Martin, no te muevas.

El doctor adormilado, la resaca lo tenía molesto, al verla entrar gritando, levantaba ambos brazos, para que bajara la voz, ella jalándole, y tomando su maletín, aun con la lluvia lo llevaba hasta el jardín.

\- Vives en mi patio.

\- Tuve que meter la camioneta, necesito sus servicios, Albert no me conoce.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Esta historia se escribe actualmente para los aportes de creatividad de la Guerra Florida 2019**_

_**Gracias pro sus comentarios, ahora que tenga descanso, avanzo no solo con este sino con todos los demás fics,**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Los Amantes

**FIC**

**GF 2019**

**C.A.H.A.**

_**Necesito Dinero**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

**Capitulo III**

**Los Amantes**

Después de revisar, el doctor ya tenía mas dolor de cabeza que el mismo paciente, buscaba un par de pastillas, sacudía un bote y así compartía con su paciente, mientras le comentaba.

\- Todo estará bien, es una amnesia temporal, no tardará mucho en desvanecerse, fue solo la sacudida y tal vez un par de golpes extras que te dieron, nada fuera del lugar, deberías salir con casco de casa. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, ustedes no tienen casa. Estos jóvenes, prefieren ser amantes callejeros que un matrimonio duradero.

Sabes, las parejas de antes no se iban a vivir solos, que tiempos aquellos, pero prefiero estos tiempos, al menos Candy y tu se llevan bien. Mira que tu novia se hace cargo de todo. Pobre chica, no sale de una para entrar en otra, cuando por fin tiene casa y amante, son atacados por un par de rufianes, tienes mucha suerte, muchacho. Esa chica vale su peso en oro, es muy trabajadora, no la dejes escapar, ya que es tuya, cuídala.

Albert estaba con los ojos desorbitados, mientras Candy continuaba en el consultorio del doctor, limpiando y acomodando el lugar así como el dormitorio, ya que no tenía con que pagarle el que curara a su amigo, ignorando que este conversaba con él con demasiadas confianzas, incluyendo intimidades que no se tenían realmente.

\- Por… por supuesto que la cuido.

Albert estaba nervioso, no recordaba nada en ningún sentido, su mujer trabajaba y lo cuidaba, él no tenía casa y vivían en una camioneta, miraba de un lado a otro, como estaba todo finamente acomodado y limpio, lo seguro es que su mujer lo había cuidado, para colmo, el aún no se había levantado. Tocaba su cabeza tras la nuca y al hacerlo el doctor agregaba.

\- No te toques, Candy te suturo, me encontraba muy bebido, mejor que ella te haya atendido. Te trajo a tiempo, no supe a que horas llegaron, pero maneja muy mal, así que no le sueltes el volante seguido, se metió en el jardín y dice que estarán un tiempo aquí.

\- No se preocupe, buscare trabajo, ella no puede continuar haciendo todo sola, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? Preguntaba el rubio preocupado, al escuchar que su amante se encargaba de cuidarlo.

El doctor sacaba sus cuentas mentalmente, de cuando conoció a Candy y como iba ayudando a tanta gente. Mientras Albert le preguntaba porque no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos, mucho menos si el trabajaba o no. Y si su novia era la que hacia todo y el solo era un mantenido por estar desvalido.

\- Creo que ya lleva más de un año. El rostro del joven parecía no poder dar crédito a lo que el buen hombre le contaba, sorprendido casi sin aliento agregaba,

\- ¡Un año!

\- Si, ahora que no tiene trabajo, pobrecilla, me daba tanta lastima, ni para comer tenía. Albert se asustaba, tenía viviendo un año con ella y estaba ahora sin trabajo, que no pudo comprarle una casa o rentar un lugar, como es que podían dormir en la camioneta por más de un año.

\- Yo… trabajaré, la cuidare y no le faltara de comer, solo espero que este golpe no me afecte al caminar.

\- No, no, para nada. En un par de semanas estarás como nuevo, solo que se baje la inflamación y todo estará como antes.

\- Me alegro, no quiero que mi mujer trabaje tanto.

El doctor sonreía, por fin le confirmaba que vivían juntos, al fin Candy se había sacado la lotería, ese hombre sí que la cuidaría.

\- ¡Vaya! Me alegro, espero que se estén cuidando para no tener hijos tan pronto, Candy es joven y fuerte, pero…

\- ¡hijos!

\- Pues es lo más natural, aunque con ese golpe, ella no te exigirá que tengan hijos pronto. Pero llegará algún día no muy lejano en que el deseo de ser padres brote en ustedes, son jóvenes, pueden con eso y más. El doctor, palmeaba la espalda y de manera incomoda, bajaba de la camioneta dejando a Albert asustado, tratando de pensar en todo lo que el doctor le había dicho y que el ignoraba por el golpe que había recibido.

Candy por fin terminaba de sacar botellas vacías y basura, salía con una pañoleta en la cabeza, unas cubetas de agua sucia y con una sonrisa comentaba,

\- ¡Oh doctor! Su consultorio ha quedado como nuevo.

\- Tu novio también Candy, tu novio también.

Candy notaba que el doctor se iba hacia la parte trasera rumbo a su casa, como si fuera a los baños, sorprendida porque aún seguía con eso de que Albert era su novio. Luego para saber cómo se encontraba su paciente, se iba a verlo, este trataba de tender la cama donde había dormido, limpiaba la casa rodante y acomodaba las cosas. Ella lo detenía,

\- Albert, no debes moverte mucho, tu brazo se encuentra herido, tu cabeza tiene una sutura, por favor, debiste quedarte recostado. La vio con mandil y pañoleta, sintió una ternura, estaba haciendo limpieza y trabajando sola como siempre, mientras él continuaba convaleciente.

\- Déjame ayudarte. No puedes continuar trabajando sola, para eso me tienes a mí.

\- ¡Oh Albert! Mientras estés herido, eres tú, el que me tiene a mí, soy muy exigente como enfermera, se cuidar muy bien a mis pacientes, así que vamos, siéntate y cuida de Pupe, que esta asustada arriba de la alacena, mirando como aun lastimado andas haciendo esfuerzos.

Preocupado al verla como iba de un lado a otro, planeando como hacer varias cosas, la observaba haciendo apuntes sobre una mesa. Se imaginaba que pudieran ser algunas cuentas, tal vez algo para el gasto y en esos momentos recordaba algo, el tenía dinero guardado, solo que lo tenía escondido, meditaba que tal vez era para algo en especial, así que esperaría a recordar más.

\- Candy ¿Tienes dinero para comer?

\- Albert, todo lo que se encuentra en este lugar es tuyo, y aquí hay muchas cosas para comer, no te faltará nada.

\- Es para los dos. Candy con media sonrisa y mirando que Pupe no bajaba al hombro de Albert agregaba,

\- Tal vez… para los tres, Albert.

Candy salía contenta, porque Albert era muy generoso y la tomaba en cuenta en los alimentos. Pero el rubio se quedaba absorto. Por el tema ese de que serían tres. ¿Estaría su novia embarazada? Tal vez por eso lo mencionaba el doctor.

\- ¡Voy a ser papá!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Gracias pro sus comentarios, el trabajo no me deja avanzar todo lo que quisiera, ni la inspiración me deja trabajar como debiera, pero aquí seguimos, dando lo mejor, aunque no todos escriban si les gusta esta nueva historia. Habría que contar cuantas historias están completas y cuantas sin terminar, así se darán cuenta que no vemos el vaso medio lleno, sino medio vació y eso no es justo para quien lo da todo sin esperar nada a a cambio**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. El trabajo

**FIC**

**GF 2019**

**C.A.H.A.**

_**Necesito Dinero**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

**Capitulo IV**

**El trabajo**

Candy estaba agotada, se daba un baño en la casa del medico y salía rumbo a la camioneta.

Albert por su parte ya descansaba, con las recomendaciones y los medicamentos, después de haber cenado, ella lo arropaba y se dejaba atender.

Al regresar Candy entraba, recordaba como había visto a los hombres y como iban cubiertos, imposible de reconocer, pero tal vez si llevaba a Albert a ese lugar, recordaría algo así podía detonar su recuperación. Miraba alrededor notando la lamparilla prendida y sacaba de un costado el saco de dormir, cerraba con llave la puerta cuidadosamente y luego se recostaba en el pasillo.

Pasado un tiempo, Albert despertaba y la veía tendida en el piso, asustado la tomaba en sus brazos y la acomodaba sacándola del saco y acurrucándola en sus brazos.

\- ¡Mi amor! Casi no me duele el brazo y no puedes lastimarme, debes dormir como siempre, a mi lado. La abrazaba con cuidado acariciando su vientre, meditando que tal vez, ya estaba embarazada y esperaba a que recuperara la memoria para decírselo, sin embargo no debía continuar durmiendo en el saco, solo por su brazo herido. Le daba besos en su rostro, a lo que Candy suspiraba recordando que Pupe era muy cariñosa, continuando dormida. Ya por la mañana, el despertaba y aun ella continuaba dormida, no quería moverse, mucho menos levantarse, pero si seguía abrazado a ella, la iba a despertar con la inquietud de su cuerpo. Con cuidado, le besaba de nuevo el rostro la acomodaba en su lugar y notaba que su bata estaba levantada mostrando sus piernas, y algo más, la cubría con cuidado y salía lentamente para no despertarla.

\- ¡Te amo! Descansa, buscare trabajo y te cuidare mucho.

Candy se acurrucaba más ajustando la cobija y la que no se había acercado, ahora lo hacía. Pupe feliz al notar que ella si la tomaba en cuenta se metía a sus brazos y se ajustaba para continuar durmiendo, ya que Albert la ignoraba desde que estaba distraído y no la llamaba para acercarse a su lado.

En otro lugar, un hombre comentaba a una mujer,

\- hubo un disparo, parece que fue limpio, no se ha reportado ni una sola vez, lo seguro es que este muerto, sobre todo donde estaba escondido, nadie lo encontrará tan fácil.

\- Pues entonces, debes pagarle. Al final serás el heredero de todo. Comentaba la dama con media sonrisa. Un hombre que escuchaba tras la puerta se alarmaba y se comunicaba con otro, vía telefónica, dejando el mensaje de lo que había escuchado.

Albert por su parte, había comprado el periódico, saco algo de dinero de donde lo guardaba, compraba cosas tibias y frutas, luego recordaba algunas cosas, mismas que se iban afianzando en su memoria, pero volvía de nuevo a la sonrisa de Candy y sentía una felicidad enorme al pensar que pronto le confirmaría que serían padres y con ello no podía evitar suspirar.

Llegaba a la camioneta, subía y preparaba café, observaba como dormía y notaba a ese animal dormido con ella, sonreía de lado al pensarla con un bebe en sus brazos. Luego deseaba abrazarla y ser el quien estuviera abrazándola y acariciándola. Un suspiro y al abrir el periódico, recordaba detalles que lo dejaban absorto.

Candy despertaba y al verlo distraído, notaba que ella estaba en la cama, lo seguro es que al levantarse, la había acomodado en su lugar.

\- Buenos días, Albert. No debiste levantarme, puedes lastimar tu brazo. Sabes, anoche pensé que si te llevaba a la escena donde habíamos estado cuando nos atacaron esos hombres, pudieras recordar.

\- ¿hombres? ¿Eso cuando fue?

\- Hace seis días. Pero me preocupa que aún no recuerdes.

\- Gracias, sin ti no lo lograría, recordé un disparo, hace unos minutos, me vi en una oficina, con otra ropa y muchas personas.

\- Tal vez era tu trabajo. Pronto recordaras tu vida y… yo saldré de la tuya. Ya había encontrado trabajo, pero… si te dejo, temo que salgas a la calle… alguien te pregunte algo, o te conozca de otra parte y… pueda perjudicarte.

\- ¿Perjudicarme?

\- Si, al no recordar, alguien pudiera confundirte o aprovecharse de ti. Por favor, espera a que recuerdes para que salgas.

\- Fui a comprar cosas para comer y… buscar trabajo.

\- ¡Oh Albert! No debes, espera a que te recuperes, que tal y esos hombres te ven en la calle y… vuelven a atacarte.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Cuando llegue aquella tarde de buscar trabajo, ellos estaban escondidos, hablaban de atacarte sin que los vieras. Estaban cubiertos de sus rostros. ¿No los recuerdas?

Albert bajaba el rostro y recordaba como un arma era apuntada hacia él y como ella se atravesaba poniéndose en riesgo, luego al empujarla, ella lo aventaba y con eso el disparo había salido dando en su brazo y no es su pecho.

\- ¡Me salvaste, Candy! ¡Lo recordé! Tu me salvaste, ellos iban a dispararme y…

Se tomaba su cabeza y bajaba dolorosamente doblándose, a lo que ella saltaba de su cama aun en bata y lo abrazaba agregando,

\- Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, todo lo tendrás que recordar poco a poco, deja te doy las pastillas para la desinflamación y puedas recordar poco a poco.

\- ¡Gracias, mi amor! Eres mi ángel.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Expusiste tu vida, peligrando que te dispararan a ti. Si algo te sucede yo… No podría vivir así.

\- Tranquilo, verás que cuando recuerdes, sabrás que disté unos golpes muy buenos a esos hombres. Candy estaba apenada, la había llamado mi amor, tal vez por haberle salvado la vida, pero ella se sentía culpable, porque por su culpa, tenía amnesia. - Oye, cuando te avente, fui yo la que te lastimo, tu cabeza cayo en una piedra, por mi… es que te golpeaste.

\- Lo sé, lo estoy recordando. Pero no quiero que te pase nada malo, sin ti yo… me sentiría perdido.

\- No, Albert. Tu eres un hombre muy valeroso, no te sentirías así. Es por tu amnesia. Eres muy fuerte, optimista, valiente y… Pupe quiere que le des tu brazo, pero estas herido.

\- ¿Pupe?

La mofeta lo escucho y corrió hasta él, subiéndose por la espalda y este le sonrió sorprendido.

\- Si, ella se encuentra muy preocupada.

\- Hola pequeña. Ya te recuerdo. Eres mi dama fiel. En eso giro a ver a Candy que sonreía al verlos y este agregaba, - Te gustan las mascotas, tenías una que dejaste en un bosque y … ella tiene hogar, pero tu no. Candy, este es nuestro hogar. Aquí podrás vivir siempre que quieras.

\- Gracias Albert. Cuando te recuperes, volveré a buscar trabajo.

\- No será necesario, te cuidare, me salvaste la vida, ahora me tienes a mí.

\- Lo hice des interesadamente. No me debes nada.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que sepas que cuando me recupere. Te protegeré y cuidare muy bien de ti.

Candy se ruborizaba apenada y bajaba el rostro, Albert extendía su otro brazo y Pupe subía a la alacena de nuevo, luego el iba hacia ella la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus brazos, como cuando estaban dormidos.

El Dr. Martin tocaba la puerta y abría, encontrándolos en esa posición, se disculpaba,

\- ¡Lo siento! lo siento. Solo vine a ver como seguía, pero ya veo que están muy ocupados.

Cerraba la puerta y Candy se avergonzaba más haciéndose aun más rojo su rostro. Él al notarlo le tomaba su rostro y pegaba su frente agregando,

\- Tranquila. Estás conmigo.

Candy se sentía embriagada de su abrazo y el la ajustaba más suspirando. Al fin había recordado que ella lo había salvado.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Gracias, la felicidad no es recibir algo es darlo con el corazón y quien lo recibe... te hace sentir feliz, **_

_**ahí se encuentra el secreto de la vida, en servir a los demás,**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. El lugar

**FIC**

_**GF2019**_

_**Necesito Dinero**_

_**Capitulo V**_

_**El lugar**_

Al igual que las otras noches, Candy dormía en el pasillo, después de limpiar el consultorio, terminar sus funciones, el ya estaba dormido, por el medicamento que tomaba, pero apenas se daba cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el pasillo, volvía a tomarla en sus brazos, como si siempre fuera así, asegurando que su brazo cada día estaba mejor.

Las mañanas, ella dormilona, el con la necesidad de levantarse, pero cada día deseaba más tenerla desnuda y aunque no podía, por todo lo que sucedía, su libido lo traicionaba y ella se alejaba día a día cada vez más, o eso es lo que sentía, sin embargo, Candy estaba todo el tiempo haciéndose cargo de las consultas, cuidando de no ver botellas de licor, asegurarse que tomara las pastillas su paciente, y vigilar arduamente al Dr. Martin, que al principio fue difícil, pero lo estaba logrando con la ayuda de ellos ahí.

El doctor estaba feliz, Albert era muy bueno jugando ajedrez, Candy no podía ser mejor como enfermera, recepcionista, limpiadora y porque no decirlo, cajera y controlar los ingresos y egresos de la pequeña clínica, para su verdadera manutención, sin que se despilfarrará dinero para vino, salidas y otros menesteres. Por lo que, con la compañía de ellos, lo estaba librando muy bien.

Al recordar muchos lapsos de su vida, de sus familiares lejanos y que, por alguna razón, el deseaba que nadie supiera donde se encontraban sus sobrinos, pues tenía tres niños a su cargo, o eso es lo que recordaba. Cada que conversaba con Candy ella le ayudaba a asimilar la información y como eran sobrinos, debían ser niños pequeños. Le aseguraba Candy que el era muy joven y atractivo, por lo que debía ser un tío muy protector.

Albert por su parte, recordaba problemas graves, asuntos por los que había dejado su trabajo y la seguridad de su hogar, tenía un negocio enorme con ingresos millonarios, pero no entendía porque estaba en la camioneta, viviendo con Candy y porque ella no lo acariciaba, no lo abrazaba ni besaba, como si el estar enfermo los estuviera alejando como pareja.

Para Candy las cosas no eran fáciles, pues sus pensamientos era que el Dr. Martin ya le había contratado como enfermera ganado por partes con los ingresos de consultorio, pero lo que más le dolía era ese presentimiento de que Albert pronto se recuperaría y que le estaba tomando un cariño que jamás había sentido con nadie. Eso la preocupaba sobre manera, porque ahora pronto lo perdería.

\- ¿Iremos hoy, Candy? Preguntaba Albert, tratando de tomarle con una caricia el rostro y ella deseosa de que lo hiciera, ansiaba esa caricia y al estar pensando, sus ojos se abrillantaban en lagrimas que pronto dejaría caer, respondiendo y bajando el rostro.

\- Si, ya no lo podemos seguir postergando.

\- Candy ¿dime que es lo que te pone triste? No me mientas, tu no lo haces.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que, hoy recordaras todo y… ¡Te voy a tener que dejar ir!

\- Pues no lo hagas. No me dejes ir solo, vente conmigo, ayúdame a encontrar a esos que intentaron matarme, ayúdame a cuidar a mis pequeños sobrinos, quédate conmigo y si… vamos a ser más… te prometo ser un buen hombre, si era alguien malo para ti, prometo cambiar… y ser mejor.

\- Albert, eres el mejor. Y no eres un mal hombre. Pero quiero saber cuando recuerdes y… cuando lo hagas, ya no me trataras como lo haces, por eso… te voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Candy, ¿crees que cuando recuerde? Perderé estos recuerdos juntos, que pase algo malo.

\- No, no pasará nada malo, serás tú. Y yo, seré muy feliz porque te recuperes. Las lagrimas brotaban y ella no podía más salía corriendo, dejando angustiado a Albert, quien sin saber que pasaba, salía tras ella y la detenía. Abrazándola besando su cabeza y luego sin esperarlo sus labios, dejando al Dr. Martin con la boca suelta, pues la pareja del momento había tenido problemas por varios días, se notaba que estaban disgustados y ahora se daba cuenta de que su análisis era verídico, pues ya estaban en proceso de reconciliación.

Candy se quedaba sin aliento, viendo la mirada de él, triste y ausente, desolado porque el también la necesitaba, solo que el no sabía distinguir entre un paciente y una pareja. Mientras que ella tenía que sopesar esos besos, solo para ella, y recordarse muchas veces que el pronto se iría y lo seguro es que hasta novia o prometida tenía.

Para precauciones, se fueron en la camioneta, poco a poco se acercaban al lugar, Albert estaba hipnotizado, Candy no manejaba muy bien, pero eso a el no le molestaba puesto que iba recordando el día que dejo su mansión y le dijo a su administrador que tenía que despejarse de todo, que ya no podía con la presión y los socios estaban obligándolo a renegociar varios convenios que ya había decidido finalizarlos.

Llegan al lugar, recordaba cuando conoció a Candy, cuando la vio a lo lejos, luego los días que estuvo ahí, y la noche del atentado, estaba sin moverse. Candy guardaba silencio, al verlo meditando, sacaba un libro, que era el que leía esa noche en el fuego, y se lo mostraba. Sus ojos enrojecidos, le daban ternura, y suspirando, recordaba haberle robado un beso muy apasionado hacía apenas unas horas. Llevaba días durmiendo noche a noche con ella, y no eran novios, eran paciente y enfermera, pero ella no se había aprovechado de él, por el contrario, lo había cuidado, le gustaba que ella no supiera quien era él, le gustaba su forma desinteresada, que en ninguna mujer había visto y… pensaba que sus sobrinos eran niños, cuando casi tenían su estatura.

\- Albert ¿Recordaste algo?

\- No.

\- ¿Nada aun?

\- No.

El se acercaba de nuevo y en ese rincón solos, entre bosque y la privacidad, le tomaba su barbilla, la besaba con avidez, con ahínco y pasión, una que notaba en ella despertar, y en el ya no poder soportar. Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, suspiros, arrumacos y otra variedad, por fin le decía,

\- ¡Me gustas mucho, Candy!

\- A mi… también me gustas, pero… no es correcto, no podemos, eres mi paciente, además todo esto… pensé que te haría recordar, es lo más cercano que conozco de ti… nos conocimos hace tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Y como es que nos empezamos a gustar?

\- Tal vez es… tu dependencia por no recordar, cuando… te recuperes, podrías tener novia, prometida o quizás esposa.

\- ¿Y si no tuviera nada de eso?

\- Ya somos amigos. Me brindaste mucho de ti estos días, aunque no lo creas, fue una relación muy bonita, porque… te necesitaba y… me necesitas aun… y… yo…

\- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Me recuperaré y… veremos a donde nos lleva nuestra nueva relación.

\- Albert, no se de donde crees que hay una relación entre nosotros, no la hay, no la ha habido es solo… tal vez una reacción… podemos hablarlo con el Dr. Martin.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Que no te separes de mi lado, pase lo que pase, recuerde o no, no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

\- Me gustaría mucho. Pero… no es correcto.

\- Y si… estuviera solo, y no tuviera a nadie.

\- Recuerda que… tienes familia, tres sobrinitos que deben estar esperando por ti, capaz y te anhelan y yo… te he estado escondiendo.

\- ¡Candy!

La tomo en sus brazos, la subía a su altura, la beso con ardor, si le decía que ya había recordado, que sabía quién era y que le gustaba mucho todo lo que había vivido con ella. No podía besarla, ni abrazarla con tanta urgencia, con tal dependencia, con tanto deseo, la había gozado noche anoche muchas veces en sus brazos, en su cama, mientras ella estaba dormida, pudo haberla amado, pero la respetó y ahora… ¿Podría decirle que deseaba que siguieran juntos?

* * *

**_Esperemos poder terminar el reto, con este entrenamiento, lo seguro es que complete muchos fics, gracias por la espera_**

_**Recuerden hay más de 110 fics completos, de 156, aprendamos matemáticas es el 72% Están completas, estoy en un reto de creatividad.**_

_**Este es un fic y espero poder completarlo, registrese, muestre su creatividad, gane amistad y sea buena, le irá bien. ;)**_

_**Para leer historias que estén completas, editadas, refinadas, valuadas, compremos un libro, ahí ya viene cobrado hasta el trabajo de toda las personas que ayudan a hacerlo, sin piratear historias...**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. La familia

_**FIC**_

**Necesito Dinero**

**Capítulo VI**

**La familia**

Candy suspiraba, Albert dijo que deseaba manejar la camioneta. Que ella se sentara a su lado, ambos irían con el Dr. Martin, pues no había funcionado, lo que Candy esperaba, por una parte, se sentía triste, pero dentro de su corazón se sentía muy feliz, aun siendo su paciente, el se había declarado que le agradaba y esperaba no tener una pareja, porque ambos se atraían. Esa sensación se la comentaba ella, que podían lastimar a alguien más y… que ella no podía imaginar el dolor que podría causar, por eso, se limitaba a acercarse a él, que debía comprender, que mientras no estuviera seguro de haber recordado, no podían continuar esos besos tan atrevidos, tan efusivos y… que, aunque muy agradables, podían lastimarse mutuamente.

Albert por su parte se arrepentía de no decirle la verdad, pero ella tenía razón, alguien quiso eliminarlo y el sabía quien podía ser, tenía que mandar por los muchachos, de forma inmediata, para que se dieran cuenta que no estaba solo, y que su primo Harold, supiera que los Andrew son muchos y que no los había presentado, por ver la avaricia que había notado desde que supo que era el socio de un diez por ciento. Sin embargo, con los convenios finalizados, ese diez se reducía a cero, y el ignoraba que la familia era la heredera, no el primo de América, sino los que estaban en Escocia e Inglaterra, Anthony Brown, los Cornwall, los Legan y hasta la familia de su padre entera.

\- Te encuentras muy pensativo, Albert.

\- Lo siento, es que… meditaba algunas cosas que… habíamos hablado y… no tengo pareja, los sobrinos… podrían venir y…

\- Si te puedo ayudar, cuenta conmigo. Prometo no meterme en tu vida, solo que sepas que… recuerdo bien a las dos personas que… nos atacaron y… que no hemos dado parte a la policía…

\- Eso también, prefiero no decir nada, sobre todo con alertar a los… ladrones.

\- Si, cuando te recuperes, podremos ir a declarar, yo… vi que eran altos, parecían… matones profesionales, de esos gánsteres.

\- ¡Guardaespaldas!

\- ¿guardaespaldas? No lo había pensado, pero… los guardaespaldas cuidan personas, no matan, debe ser gente mala, y… de verdad, no me gustaría que te pasara nada malo.

\- Estaré bien, ya no te preocupes. Sabes, el doctor piensa que… me harás padre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cree que somos pareja y…

\- Ese hombre, me las va a…

\- ¡No! Creo que… me ilusione con ser padre. Y… realmente cuando dijiste que seriamos tres… en los alimentos…

\- Me refería a Pupé, tu y yo.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que… Albert mostraba una atracción por ella, acariciaba su cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra uno de sus rizos,

\- ¡Albert!

\- Serías una madre estupenda. Ella se ruborizaba y bajaba su rostro. Pero el la miraba enamorado, no por haber tenido un atentado, sino porque Candy era una mujer muy bella y había dormido con ella varios días, todos deseándola ávidamente. Candy un poco ruborizada notando que a Albert no le era indiferente, preguntaba con cierta curiosidad,

\- ¿De verdad crees que sería una madre estupenda? Y el cada que le respondía la atraía más hacia si, la sentía y sabía que no le era indiferente,

\- Si, me cuidas, me arropas, me ayudas. Estoy seguro de que…

\- Que cuidare muy bien de tus sobrinos. Albert al escucharla y recordar que todos ellos eran mayores que Candy de inmediato respondía posesivo y a la vez estrechándola, pues no desearía que la desearan y que la conocieran como una mujer, sino como alguien solo suya,

\- ¡No!

\- ¿No? Candy ya muy estrechada a su cuerpo preguntaba porque no, si ella podía ayudarlo a cuidar a los niños, pero Albert de inmediato, le respondía porque,

\- ¡Perdón! Me refería a… cuando tengamos hijos.

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Candy… si… no tengo pareja, ni esposa… ni novia… ¿podrías darme una oportunidad?

\- ¡Albert! Ella lo miraba con ternura, le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad de tratarse, de conocerse y de ser novios, el continuaba acariciándola ahora mas estrechada a él,

\- Solo quería saber… si… no hay alguien más en tu vida. El rostro de Albert mostraba sus dudas y que Candy podía tener algún enamorado, pero ella no lo esperaba, inmediato lo aclaraba, sincerándose,

\- No, no hay nadie, nunca lo ha habido… yo… soy huérfana, no tengo apellidos y… las personas buscan pertenecer a una familia, formar una, sería… un sueño. Albert sintió que le decía si a una oportunidad entre ambos, pues ya estaba muy unidos y ella realmente lo permitía,

\- ¡Candy!

\- Hablemos de cosas agradables. Iremos otra vez a con el Dr. Martin, le diremos…

\- No. El doctor Martin nos cree pareja y…

\- Y lo aclarare con él, no te preocupes. Aseguraba Candy con la intención de amonestar al medico que le había dado la ilusión de tener a Candy en su lecho, así le respondía de inmediato,

\- Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

\- Pero…

\- Me dijiste que… formar una familia es un sueño… sé mi familia, Candy. Mientras recuerdo todo, buscaré saber si… yo… estoy seguro de que, si amará a alguien, no la olvidaría, no me iría en esta camioneta, sin mi mujer, ¿Me explico?

\- Albert, la vida es…

\- Es tan corta. Si hubiera alguien buscándome, preocupado, no crees que… mi familia ya debería estar haciendo eso.

\- Crees que estás… solo, ¿cómo yo?

\- Si. Y quiero, que cuando recuerde… te encuentres a mi lado. Como mi pareja, mi familia, ¿quieres?

\- Me gustaría mucho.

\- Entonces. No le diremos la verdad al Dr. Martin.

\- ¿No? Aunque, no se desde cuando te dijo eso.

\- Déjalo así, ya esta dejando el licor, no bebe alcohol y… da servicio a muchas personas.

\- Si, ya me dio trabajo formalmente, no quiere que nos vayamos. No nos cobrará por ocupar su jardín. Albert al tenerla tan unida a él, tomaba sus labios y ambos se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones obtenidas. No encendían el motor, pero si sus cuerpos, y ya no se movían del lugar ahí tan escondidos, se quedaban tomándose por sentirse y acariciarse mutuamente. Instintivamente Albert la tomaba yéndose hacia dentro de la camioneta, sentándose en la cama que en esos momentos fungía como sillón, y ahí se daban muestra de aceptación a su nuevo noviazgo, sin embargo, en un poco de lucidez, Candy se detenían al sentir que perdía la compostura, notando que su vestido estaba levantado y ella encima de él sintiéndose avergonzada.

\- Candy por favor, no te avergüences, eres mi novia.

\- Tu novia, pero, aun no te has curado y no sabemos si realmente,

\- estoy seguro de que no tengo pareja, mi vida.

\- ¡Albert! Yo, tampoco, nunca me había sentido así y no es justo que te haga pasar por eso, aun estas convaleciente, yo… siento muy bonito que quieras que sea tu familia, realmente nunca he tenido una, así que, me encanta la idea.

\- Déjame besarte, Candy. Solo un poco más, me siento en el cielo cuando te tengo en mis brazos.

\- Albert… no es correcto,

\- Solo son caricias, para nosotros es lo correcto ¿No lo crees?

Candy asentía tomando ella por unirse a sus labios, pero las manos de él eran bastante sensitivas para ella, a tal grado que sus caricias encendían todas sus fibras emocionales, tener sus manos en su cuerpo era volar en el cielo y no temer a nada, disfrutaba de algo que nunca había sentido y no podía evitarlo, era como una droga para si misma, y el lo entendía porque así se sentía en esos momentos, encendido y deseoso de continuar con ella en caricias de mayor contacto, y lo lograban.

* * *

**_Continuamos con mayores fics, de los cuales habría que darle continuidad para que no se queden atrás_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, por el apoyo y la paciencia a cada uno de mis escritos, _**

**_deseando que continuemos cosechando muchas historias_**

_**Un abrazo a la distancia**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
